Dressing as the Enemy
Sometimes the heroes will disguise themselves as the villain's henchmen in order to infiltrate the villain's lair and rescue a damsel in distress or a male damsel. This can also be to discover secrets from the enemy. Disguise also led important role in dealing enemies as mere strength is not enough, as sometimes, the heroes would need to defeat them from the inside. During the story, their cover or the disguise gets blown after the villains discover that the hero/heroine is an imposter. Examples *Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from his goons. *Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts. *Carmen Cortez uses one of the Thumb-Thumbs' costumes as a disguise to find her brother Juni Cortez and rescue their family. *Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. *Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth. *The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate The Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. *Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. *Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie also the Bandar-Log so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli. *Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. *Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. *Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. *Homer Simpson dresses up as General Marriott Suites to enter the dome and rescue all the citizens who were stuck under the dome in Springfield. *Karai impersonates The Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York between The Purple Dragons, The Mob and The Foot. *Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. *Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. *Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. *The Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli disguise themselves as Humans to save Peridot from the Rubies. Quotes Gallery Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0201.jpg|Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts. 2088.jpg|Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi Kasic's party. Karai As The Shredder.jpg|Karai impersonates The Utrom Shredder to end the war in New York between The Purple Dragons, The Mob and The Foot. CH620 1666.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair and rescue their sister Paige Matthews. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-8658.jpg|Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg|Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. Baloo in his monkey disguise.jpg|Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log long enough to save Mowgli. WizOz.JPG|The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate the Wicked Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy Gale. Steven Universe baseball disguise.png|Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli disguise themselves as Humans to play a game of baseball to determine whether the Rubies to leave the earth and save Peridot. Priness jasmine guard disguise.jpeg|Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. Samey angry.jpg|Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. Hqdefault-1.jpg|Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy Neutron to infiltrate the evil Earth. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Mater shape shifts into Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting and find out who's been sabotaging the races of the World Grand Prix. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from his goons. Avsk085.jpg|Carmen Cortez uses one of the Thumb-Thumbs' costumes as a disguise to find her brother Juni Cortez and rescue their family from Alexander Minion, Ms. Gradenko and Mr. Lisp. Gi-joe2-movie-screencaps.com-11511.jpg|Jinx disguises herself as a Cobra red ninja to get close to Cobra Commander, Firefly and Zartan along with Storm Shadow, who was going after Zartan because he murdered the Hard Master. 200_s.gif|The Powerpuff Girls transform themselves into dogs by Mojo Jojo whom they fight. Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-7907.jpg|Homer Simpson dresses up as General Marriott Suites to enter the dome and rescue all the citizens who were stuck under the dome in Springfield. Category:Article stubs Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes